


It seems you ate something you shouldn't have

by LeeK0n



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cosplay, F/M, Fellatio, Frotting, Masturbation, Oral, Paizuri, Photography, Second Person, aphrodisiac, blowjob, consensual voyeurism, face fucking, heat - Freeform, rough blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeK0n/pseuds/LeeK0n
Summary: A short story where the MC/You ate some devildom ingredient that had some adverse effects on humans. Goes through all the brothers, each Chapter meant to be a standalone read. But I'm not the boss of you, go ahead and read all I have up so far in one go if you want.This features an AFAB Reader, if anyone would like to edit it to create an AMAB version, be my guest, as long as you link back to this one as the original!
Relationships: Leviathan/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan/Reader, mammon/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	1. Lucifer

Lucifer could tell there was something very different in your demeanor the moment you entered his room. Your face flushed red, eye’s unfocused, and your legs shaking. At first he was worried you were sick, perhaps even terribly ill. He had no idea how to treat a sick human after all. He assumed that Phoenix Heart soup and plenty of rest may help.

Until the smell hit him. That wonderfully intoxicating smell. You approached him, your footsteps uneven before you fell to your knees before him, panting.

“It seems you are having an averse reaction to an ingredient... I wonder what it was you ate?” He said, towering over you. He quite liked looking at you from this angle. “It appears to have an aphrodisiac effect on you.... but it also makes you smell positively delicious...”

Lucifer finally leaned over and grabbed your chin. Your breath was hot on his gloved hands, your tongue poking out slightly from your agape lips. It was a ravishing look on you.

“Please...” you managed to muster up the words to speak. Lucifer cocked his head, arching an eyebrow. He loved to tease, and you knew it. He wasn’t going to make this easy.

“Hm? Please what?” He purred, stroking your cheek now with an extended finger. “It is nice to see you retain some manners though, even in this position.”

“Please, oh god, please, fuck me.” You managed to gasp out. Any rational thoughts you could have had were reduced to mush, your brain only being able to think of reproducing. And god, you were so, so terribly wet.

Lucifer let go of your chin, standing straight back up. His grin looked absolutely evil, it sent shudders down your spine.

“How crude... such language should probably be punished.” He circled you, much like a wolf would circle a lone sheep. “But perhaps if you undress yourself for me, I’ll consider it.”

He didn’t need to ask again. Your hands immediately flew to your jacket, part of the RAD uniform, and began to shakily unbutton it. There were so many layers to get through, you were cursing them now. The jacket soon hit the floor though, and next was the dress shirt. You damn near ripped off the ribbon that you painstakingly picked out to match Lucifer's tie that day.

Your entire body was hot, and taking off the layers didn't help. They made it worse, a searing heat from the tips of your fingers to the deep pit of your stomach. Your fingers fumbled once, twice, then a third time, until with a frustrated cry you managed to let your bra drop to the floor.

Part of your mind, the part that was unaffected, told you to cover yourself. But the air felt so good on them, and you shakily stood up as you let your skirt hit the floor.

That was when Lucifer got back involved though, grasping your breasts from behind much to your gratitude. Your fingers, which had been hooked under the spandex of your panties faltered as his gloved hands reached forward, pinching your painfully erect nipples.

“It really is a joy to see you like this, without control, so eager to please me...” a hand left your aching chest and trailed up your neck, tracing your lips. Without thinking you bit the end of the glove, pulling it off and allowed him to slide his fingers into your mouth.

You made a keening noise as you pressed up against his chest with your back, feeling something hard poking into your butt. He was hard... and you had gotten him that way.

That single thought made you so happy, filled you with such bliss, that you didn’t realize that his spare hand had left your other breast and trailed down, until two fingers made contact with your lips.

Dutifully sucking his fingers, you closed your eyes, moaning as he began to rub you through the thin cotton fabric of your lingerie.

Whatever it is that you had eaten, it made every single worry go away. Nothing else mattered, as long as he kept touching you, his hands not quelling the heat but somehow growing hotter. But that warmth, you craved it so so desperately.

You began to grind your ass against his hard-on, before reaching a hand back to place it gently on it. Lucifer, who was usually so stoic and in control, gave a small grunt.

That aphrodisiac must have made you too sensitive, to in tune to everything he did to you, because his touches along with his small groan of pleasure sent you over the edge, crying out around his fingers as you climaxed, squirting and soaking your already ruined panties even more.

And just like that the heat was gone from your body, as you leaned against his chest catching your breath, your mind now finally able to form complete thoughts again. You tilted your head back to look up at him, salivia dripping down the side of your mouth as you came down from your high.

Lucifer’s expression was unchanged, still graced with that god awful, yet so sexy smirk, as he lifted you without effort and tossed you onto the bed, approaching you as he began to undo his own jacket, his three pairs of wings flexing.

“It seems you’ll recover from that experience okay... But we are not done here yet, I believe you have a favor to return... Don’t expect to get any sleep tonight.”


	2. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodisiac, short fic, featuring Mammon this time! Next up is Leviathan!   
> I'm not gonna lie this one was a challenge to write, and I'm not sure how I'll work with Leviathan. Any thoughts or ideas are welcome!

“Oi, Human!” Mammon shook you as you leaned against the wall, pressing your cheek against that soothing coolness. 

“Something in the food… feels hot.” you mumble softly, before being greeted by Mammon tugging you away from the wall. 

“Good grief… My cooking ain’t that bad.” he grumbled. “Must have been some devildom ingredient. Come on, I’ll put you to bed so you can sleep it off.” he slid your arm over his shoulder to support your weight leading you down the hallway. 

“Come on, my room’s closest. I suppose you can use it for the night.” You wanted to tease him, about how he was probably really thrilled to share a bed with you, but everything was beginning to get hazy, as you dragged your feet along, and you closed your eyes to prevent yourself from becoming dizzy.

The click of Mammon’s door as he closed it behind you both shook you from your daze, groaning softly as a fire lit deep inside you. 

Mammon was uncharacteristically gentle with you as he laid you down on his bed, stepping back and scratching his head, looking bashful. 

Damnit, he thought, you were definitely trying to seduce him, curling up like that and letting your skirt rise up around the upper portion of your thighs. Without thinking, he reached forward and tugged it down, his hand brushing against your thigh as he did. 

Your reaction was immediate, you gave a small shudder, the tiniest gasp, and opened your eyes to meet his. The heat that had started in your stomach had spread now, lighting every nerve on fire. Cognitive thoughts disappearing, you shakily sat up and then leaned forward to crawl towards Mammon. 

It was then that Mammon realized what was going on, and gave a small yelp. 

“Oh, Oh no, They’re gonna KILL me.” he cursed, thinking about his brothers. Something he had cooked with had obviously had a very different effect on you than it would a demon. His mind raced trying to think of what it could be. The dried dragon claws? Pacific Mermaid scales? The newt legs? Despite his panic, he could feel himself reacting to your state, a heavenly smell overtaking him that no doubt was coming from you. 

His racing thoughts were put to a stop as you placed your hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes. 

“Mammon… Do you like me?” you asked, in a soft voice that was almost a whisper. Mammon’s open mouth bamboozled expression was almost too good, before he closed his mouth and looked away, his face red. 

“Oi, you should already know the answer to that” he grumbled, but he was fighting down a smile, which quickly became shocked again as you moved down to unbutton his pants. 

“Then, can you...Please let me… Suck your cock.” All your shame had gone out the window, along with your ability to think rationally. Mammon didn’t say anything, and you didn’t want to look at his face, there was only one thing your mind was focused on as you undid the last button of his pants and slid them down slowly. 

He had already reacted to your state, his erection popping out from his boxers and nearly smacking you in the face. The heavy scent hit you rather hard, and he was admittedly a little bigger than you expected. Normally you may have hesitated, but the aphrodisiac in your system was begging you to continue, to please him, part of you knowing that this would soothe the burning heat within you. 

“Whoa, hey, wait a sec-” he stopped and stifled a gasp as you leaned in, slowly running your tongue up the underside. Mammon’s smell was heavy, a deep musky and smokey scent, but it wasn’t unpleasant, in fact you revelled in it as you opened your mouth to take him in. 

You looked up as you felt a hand on your head, Mammon’s fingers tangling into your hair as he covered the bottom half of his face with his other hand. 

“You could have given me some warning first…” He grumbled, his face red, but his eyes were lit up with desire. “You’re lucky I’m even letting you do this for the GREAT Mammon, but I suppose I don’t have any other choice until you’re back to normal.” 

You couldn’t help but giggle softly, Mammon seemed to be getting over his initial shock, and getting into the mood. Curling your hair around his fingers, he secured his grip on your head and didn’t give much of a warning as he thrust into your mouth, causing you to gag softly as he held your head in place. 

Tears welled up in your eyes as you struggled to take all of him in, but, despite the pain and difficulty, you didn’t hate it at all, only moaning softly and looking up into Mammon’s flushed, now smirking face, his grin one of the widest you’ve seen. 

“Fuck, your mouth feels good.” he groaned as you placed your hands on his hips to steady yourself as he roughly thrust into your face, completely enveloping your tongue in his taste.

“And I gotta say, this is a great look for you, on your knees and all, practically drooling over my cock.” 

Any other time you may have frowned and threatened to bite him, but at this moment this only turned you on even more, closing your eyes and moaning as you let him use you like a cheap toy. 

And God, did he last long. Your jaw was aching, and you were finding it hard to catch your breath as he continued his rough treatment, pulling your hair now and then when he felt you weren’t performing to his standards. 

Finally he grunted, and pulled your head against him, letting your nose bump into his pelvis as he gasped, unloading his cock down your throat. The fiery monster that had enveloped you relished in his semen, and the heat stopped. 

Mammon let go of your head, and you fell backwards to sit, catching your breath as the aphrodisiac’s thirst was quenched. Before you could say anything though, Mammon had lifted you and practically tossed you onto his bed, before climbing on top of you. 

His devilish grin bore into you as his knee came into contact with your pussy, rubbing you through your panties and causing you to gasp and moan slightly. 

“It seems it’s worn off now, but don’t think that I’m over that easily. You got a long night ahead of you, human.”


	3. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is here! Satan is up next, and I think I have a great idea for him... But if anyone has their own ideas, you're welcome to share them!

Tonight was supposed to be a fantastic night, filled with gaming, snacks, drinks and of course you, his favorite human. And the ONLY normie he would ever accept. 

And it had started out great, with Leviathan sharing some of his favorite snacks, salt and vinegar newt legs, phoenix heart and 1000 year aged cheddar sandwiches, some Ruri-chan snack cakes, and to drink, bufo egg milk tea dusted with powdered dragon claws for a shimmery magical drink. 

So why had it turned out like this, with you pressing against him, Leviathan hyper aware of how soft your breasts were against his arm. 

“Levi…” you murmured, resting your head on his shoulder, “is there anything… else you want to do with me, now that you have me all to yourself?” 

Levi dropped his controller, quickly dying in the game but for once he didn’t care, his face bright red as he looked into your eyes. 

“Wh-what do you mean? Are you… not having fun?” he asked, stammering the entire time. 

“I am but… I just feel so.. Hot…” you sighed, sliding into his lap and pressing your chest against him. “My chest feels so tight too… and I think I… Need You.” 

Fervently you kissed him, knowing that Levi would be the type to run away if given the chance, and you couldn’t stand the thought of being left alone like this. 

“Ah ha ha…” Levi surprised you by laughing, his face bright. “I get it now! I’m having a dream! There’s no way someone like you would fall for an otaku like me after all.” 

Levi patted your head as if you were a dog, not seeming to notice your completely lost expression as he inhaled your scent. 

“I know this scent too, I haven’t had a dream like this in a while now. It’s all fake, you having an aphrodisiac reaction to something.” You groaned softly, butting your head into his chest. You’re ability to think was slipping away, but this brought you back with a strong dose of frustration. 

“Say, Dream Human! How would you like to do something for me?” Levi stood up, letting you slide off his lap as he threw open his closet. 

“Let’s have a lewd photoshoot with you as Ruri-chan! In her true form, of course!” The outfit he pulled out would have normally brought a blush to your face and made you turn away. The skirt was so tight and short, the top nearly nonexistent and seemingly only compromised up of straps of leather. 

The idea of him taking photos of you while wearing that though… in the state you were in right now, it made the fire inside you burn brighter, and you held out your hand for it. 

“Okay… Let’s do it.” You said, standing up as the tight leather landed in your hands. 

Strangely… it seemed to be in just your size, as you pulled it on a Levi had his back turned to you whilst humming a tune, something about having “a real life ruri-chan” in his room. 

The top was confusing to put on, and you quickly realized you would need to ditch your bra in order to wear it properly. Not as if it would do much good, the way the leather squeezed them together felt like it would give you more support and control than any other bra you’d ever worn. 

“Ok… I’m done…” you turned to face him, biting your lip as you shifted on the spot. Despite the aphrodisiac working against it, you felt some small bites of shame as Levi gave one of his usual excited yells. But it only turned you on more as he picked up his camera and began to take photos. 

And it went on like this, with Levi directing you into different poses and taking as many photos as he could, the fire beginning to burn hotter and hotter inside you, spreading to the very tips of your fingers. 

“You’re shaking too much, it’s messing up the shots.” Levi chastised, as your legs finally gave out and you fell to your knees, hugging yourself and moaning softly. 

“Oh that’s a nice pose! Expression too! You look like you really need….” Levi trailed off as he snapped a few photos, then lowered his camera. His expression had changed too now. 

“... If this really is a dream… I’ll probably wake up soon.” he approached you. “uuAAA, I’m wasting time just taking photos! I need to do something I’ve always wanted to do now, before it ends.” 

You looked up with a daze expression as he pushed you down to the ground. 

“I’m at my limit too… Damnit, seeing you like this… it’s gotten me hard.” Your eyes widened, entranced as levi undid his pants and let his cock spring free. Just seeing it quelled the fire just a little, and you took in a shaky breath, staring intently. You wanted it, so SO badly. 

Levi got down on his knees, one leg on each side of your chest and grabbed the largest strap of the shirt to steady himself, his cock giving a few twitches as he swallowed, his face flushed. 

“Her top.. It’s perfect for this.” you moaned softly as he slid his erection between your breasts, letting out a gasp himself. 

“A-Amazing, a real Paizuri from Ruri-Chan!” he gasped, taking a few photos much to your frustration. Part of you knew the sooner he came though, the faster this burning heat would go away. Grasping your breasts without hesitation, you began to squeeze them around his cock in a steady rhythm. Levi’s reaction was immediate, he let out a gasp, then a whimpering moan, nearly dropping his camera on your face. 

Your body was reacting as well, you wouldn’t be surprised if there would be a puddle on the floor by the time this was over, reaching your head up to lick the tip of his dick as you continued to pleasure him with your chest. 

“A-Amazing, Ruri-Chan! You’re so good at this.” you looked up at Levi, sucking on the tip as he took another photo of you, before he finally put down the camera, and grabbed your chest, beginning to thrust, gasping and moaning “Ruri-Chan”. That was beginning to annoy you just a little now, didn’t you have a name? 

You didn’t have much time to think of that, as Levi grunted, and his cock gave a few final twitches before he came, his cum streaking across your chest and face. 

The roaring heat inside you gave a final flair, before it dissipated, bringing you back down from your high and feeling just a little dazed. It was a few more clicks of the camera that brought you back. 

“Amazing, I didn’t think I’d get to finish in time… That’s such a great expression, Ruri-” 

“Levi.” You managed to say, sitting up as best you could. Levi gave a little yelp and scrambled back, pressing against his wall as you got up and walked towards him, before imitating his position and straddling his hips. 

“... I don’t really appreciate being called Ruri-Chan… I have a name.” You grunted, wiping your face off and flicking it aside. 

“Well-wh, wait, this is a dream! You shoul- wait??” Levi looked from side to side as if searching for help, as you grabbed his camera out of his hands and set it aside. 

“You can keep the photos. Providing you can get me off as well.”


	4. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan's up! Asmodeus is next! I'm a little stuck on what I'll do for him though. As well as with Beelzebub or Belphegor. So as always, any advice or ideas you have are welcome! Enjoy your stay with Satan, though!

“My, my…” Satan ran a hand down the side of the human face. “Hm, Dragon claw dust. Depending on the dragon, it can have all sorts of effects on humans. It seems where ours is sourced, it gives an aphrodisiac effect.” 

You frowned, looking up into his eyes, blushing. You had come here thinking Satan would have some kind of knowledge for what was going on with you. Aphrodisiac? But that would mean… Your legs shook slightly and you self consciously smoothed down your skirt. The odd heat that had sent you here was beginning to burn hotter, spreading. 

“You know, we actually do not have much information on the full effects of this substance. Will you allow me to study your body as the aphrodisiac takes effect? After I finish my studies I will then help you achieve release. You are free to refuse, but just know that I will probably have to send you off on your own then… and if theories are true, this aphrodisiac can only be quelled with the help of another… you may just go mad with lust~” He smiled as if he had just said a very innocent tidbit of information. 

“I… guess I accept.” Satan’s smile turned very mischievous, and he grabbed your chin before giving you a deep kiss. 

“Thank you very much, this will be a fantastic contribution to my ever growing hoard of knowledge.” he said, pulling away. “Now undress, I’ll need a full view of you while I take my notes.” 

Taking a deep breath, you followed his instructions, watching him as he procured a notebook and pen from seemingly nowhere. The air in the room seemed cold, but the moment it hit your skin it turned into a blazing heat, that seemed to only get worse by the second. 

“Can I keep my... Underwear on?” you asked, suddenly feeling shy as your skirt hit the floor and you peeled off your socks. 

“Hm, interesting. Most humans lose this sense of embarrassment when aroused.” Satan made a note on his paper. “Perhaps it hasn’t fully taken effect yet? But yes, you may, for now. When you are finished undressing, please lay down on the bed.” 

He was right, you did feel embarrassed to be standing in his room wearing only your bra and panties. But it was starting to fade, so you gingerly approached his bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Let’s start with the basics. Tell me how you feel.” Satan said, sitting down next to you. 

“Hot… it’s like there's a fire lit in my stomach, roaring into my chest and spreading throughout my entire body… It’s becoming harder to concentrate.” Satan wrote down these things, nodding, before continuing. 

“Please open your mouth.” you obliged. “Hm, increased saliva production, I’ll make a note of that. A glazed over appearance in your eyes, with dilated pupils.” he pressed a hand against your thigh, sending a shudder up your spine, causing you to let out a small gasp. “And increased sensitivity…” 

Embarrassment was gone now, as he sat explaining every observation he made. You really did feel like a test subject… but it wasn’t a feeling you hated. In fact, you kind of liked it. 

“I… I think I can take off my underwear now.” you mumbled, reaching back to unclip your bra. 

Satan watched his human undress the rest of the way, making note of your erect nipples, how your breasts had become fuller as well. Telltale marks of arousal seen in many human women. 

As your panties hit the floor, you fell back down, now panting as the fiery surge inside you began to take over. 

“You can… study me all you want now.” you mumbled, turning your head to look at Satan. If he had a reaction to it, he didn’t show it, instead smiling.

“I’ll begin touching you now then. Getting a feel for your body.” you arched your back as his hands first stroked, then cupped your breasts, before moving on to pinch your nipples. The sounds you were making, they were unlike anything you’d made before, but you were too lost in how good his hands felt on you to feel ashamed. 

“Your skin is so soft…” Satan whispered in your ear, before nibbling on your lobe. “And those lewd noises you're making… you're like a cat in heat.” he grabbed your jaw and turned your head to face him as he kissed you again, his hands moving down your navel and towards your groin. 

You gave a small moan of frustration as he skipped it all together, choosing instead to rub your thighs before he separated himself from you. 

“I’ve gotten a little carried away… there is one last part of my observation I wish to complete.” You hugged yourself as he moved away, stopping yourself from grabbing him to keep him close. 

“A-Anything…” You just needed release so badly. 

“Touch yourself in front of me.” he sat down across from you in a chair, his grin now coy. “Bring yourself to a climax, without my help.” If he expected you to to be shocked, deny doing that, or get angry, he was proven wrong. 

You were past the point of hesitating, and you only sat up, sucking on your index and middle finger in order to lubricate them before spinning to face him, your legs spread in an obscene manner. 

First you trace around the outside, shuddering. This aphrodisiac really did make you more sensitive, every touch felt like lightning.

Next, the clitoris… tracing around it, before lightly rubbing it and then assaulting it with your fingers, broken moans passing your lips as that little bundle of nerves above your entrance sent shockwaves through you. 

Then one finger, then two slid into your pussy. Usually you weren’t so rough on yourself, choosing to take it far slower in order to make sure you were prepared and not going to hurt yourself. But you were so wet at this point that it was hardly a concern. 

“You seem well versed in your own body.” Satan observed, leaning onto his hand and smirking. “Do you do this often?” 

“N-not with my hands in a while.” you admitted, breathlessly as you curled your fingers in order to stimulate your G-spot. The information about your intimate times with yourself was now tumbling from your lips without prompt. “I’ve gotten used to using toys lately. Vibrators, and once when I was really desperate I stole a cucumber from the kitchen.” 

At that, Satan let out a rich laugh. 

“I didn’t know my kitten could be so naughty~ This is a side of you I want to see a lot more often.” His words were barely registering with you now as your movements got more desperate and jerky, nearing your orgasm as you bit your lip. 

Your moans halted and rose as you reached, then tipped over your climax, throwing your head back and steadying yourself with your spare hand. You were unsure if you’d ever experienced one as strong as that. 

You slid your fingers out of yourself, looking around blearily for something to wipe them on before the hotness inside you suddenly dissipated in one fell swoop. 

“Ah… huh?” you swallowed, coming back to your senses as the aphrodisiac wore off. Satan was back to taking notes. 

“It’s worn off, has it? Interesting, you aren’t supposed to be able to get rid of it yourself… but perhaps it’s because I ordered you to?” Satan set aside his notebook and stood up, grabbing your chin once again and kissing you. 

“Watching you though… it really was a show I will never forget…” he licked his lips, and it was only now that you noticed how hard he was, straining against his pants. 

“You… you’re” 

“You’ve noticed have you? I can’t say I could help it… Are you willing to help me with my own problem now?”


End file.
